This invention relates to a novel game and more particularly to the type of game in which the game piece is projected toward a prearranged scoring means.
The instant invention is a sustained interest game combining the elements of chance and manipulative coordinative skills. One or more than one may play the game in sequence and the score of each player may be computed and updated at the end of each sequence of play. The coordinative aspect of the game involves the degree of acceleration given to the game piece on the projector means to obtain the highest game score, as described hereinafter in detail. The chance aspect of the game involves ricochets of the game piece against rigid playing surfaces.
After each score by a player, the game piece locates in one of a plurality of pockets serving as counters from which the score can be computed, and communicating with means for returning the game piece to its starting position.